1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the neck angle of a guitar, and in more particular, an apparatus for adjusting the neck angle of a guitar, in which the neck angle can be easily adjusted in order to adjust the spacing between the finger board and the guitar strings in a guitar.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a guitar is one of stringed musical instruments which are familiar and close to our everyday life, and is not very expensive and can be easily played, thereby having become very popular. Such a guitar is comprised of a main body, a neck connected with the main body and having a desired length, a head formed in the end portion of the neck, guitar strings, and the like.
The main body is comprised of a top plate, a back plate and a lateral plate. A sound hole is formed in the top plate. When a guitar is being played, the sound being resonated by vibration of guitar strings is produced externally through the sound hole. A bridge is installed in the top surface of the main body. A bridge pin is installed in the bridge. A saddle is provided, on which the guitar strings are rested.
The neck includes a body having a desired thickness, a finger board formed thereon, a fret installed on top of the finger board at regular intervals, a nut installed at the end portion to the head, and the like. Further, inserted inside the body is an adjust rod for preventing the neck from bending or being distorted, which may be caused by tension of the guitar strings.
The head is provided with a head machine, which is a combination of a shaft and a string-tension adjusting tool. One end of the guitar string is connected to the bridge pin, and the other end thereof is connected with the shaft of the head machine, and rested on the upper and lower saddles. The wavelength and frequency of sound depend on the length, tension and line density of the guitar string. Thus, the sound is differentiated, depending upon positions of the fret on the finger board.
On the other hand, under the changing environment such as temperature, humidity or the like, the guitar sound can become different, due to a change in the finger board of the guitar neck and the spacing between the guitar strings, because the top plate of the main body is raised up or sagged down. In a serious situation, the guitar can not be played. Thus, when the reason or weather changes, quite often it cannot be played even if it is well-tuned.